


Burnt Tongue, Tender Kiss

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 2. Hot chocolates
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Kudos: 48





	Burnt Tongue, Tender Kiss

**_Burnt tongue, tender kiss_ **

Music filled the Diaz home as Buck and Christopher continued waiting for Eddie to return with from his secretive errands.

Both of them knew he was doing some quick Christmas shopping by picking up gifts he’d ordered online or when he had a chance at the store.

If Eddie wanted to try and surprise them that was fine. It wasn’t like they had x-ray vision or were psychic. Or they would peek into the bags and look for receipts.

That was one time on accident buck might add. He wasn’t purposefully looking to see what Eddie had got him when he went to trash the receipt. It was what he’d been talking about for weeks while not being able to find himself.

“Buck is my building fire safe?” Christopher asked waving at his creation. It was a four story tall Lego behemoth.

Buck turned from the stove to come over closer while allowing the hot chocolate to warm and mix.

“Hmm. Well you’ve got exits on all four sides of the bottom floor. Stairways inside are close to them too and you’ve got a fire escape on the side. You even made roof access bud. I think you could be an architect in training. That’s awesome.” Buck had a bemused look as Christopher laughed.

“As a former fire marshal I can say you’re theoretical inspection is gonna be good. Here let me take a picture. Your dad’s gonna be amazed Chris.” Buck hoped it’d stay intact but just in case he took the picture yet didn’t send it in case Eddie was driving.

He came back to see the hot chocolate was looking good when the door drew their attention.

“I’m back. No peeking. Keep still with your eyes closed while I put them in the room.”

Christopher and buck pouted as he peeked in himself.

“Okay. ” they agreed as Eddie and his loud bags rattled to the bedroom.

“Buck’s making hot chocolate daddy. Don’t take too long.” Christopher shouted at Eddie’s retreating form.

Buck poured a mug for him to test as Christopher came over.

“Can I have some?”

“Of course you can buddy. I just gotta make sure it’s not gonna burn-” just as Buck took a sip it hit his tongue. Ow!

“It’s too hot?” Christopher asked seeing the pain on bucks face.

“A little.” Buck turned off the stove completely and poured the other mugs. “They’ll be just right when your dad’s done.” He hid his discomfort as they went to sit in the living room.

Christopher explained he was making a mix between a fire house, a hospital, and a police station.

“Well that’s one way to have a lot of what people need in one place.” Buck said.

“I need to make a big garage next to it for all the vehicles.” Christopher stated determined.

“Alright I’m done. How was today? You two have fun?” Eddie came over to them with the gifts wrapped and put them under the tree.

“We watched a little movie then ate some cookies. After that we played with legos and made hot chocolate.” Christopher said looking at his dad.

Eddie came over to hug him and then buck.

“That sounds good. Did you save some for me?” Eddie looked at the table. “What’s this?”

“It’s a firehouse, police station, hospital all in one.”

“Oh mijo. That’s interesting. Where’s the call center?” Eddie chuckled taking his mug and humming at the taste.

“I didn’t decide yet. I still need to make the garage.” Christopher took a sip.

“The hot chocolate’s good buck.”

“I hope it would be. I watched Ms. Isabel do it a couple of times.” Buck hid his smile but Eddie saw the blush from praise.

“Buck burned his tongue daddy. You should look at it” Christopher said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

“No! Uh. I’m fine. It’s not that bad.” Buck tried to avoid Eddie looking too closely. He was already on the thin ice they’d been skating on whilst toeing a line he was scared they were headed towards.

“Well, will you let me check please. Just to make sure you’re okay and let Christopher be at ease.” Eddie said getting up.

“Sure. I. Ah.” Buck stuck out his tongue avoiding Eddie’s eyes but it was hard with him squatting before him. This was ridiculous.

“No. He’s fine Christopher. It’s nothing to worry about.” Eddie got up and offered buck his hand.

“I should be going. Gotta do some last minute things before I get ready for bed. See ya later Christopher. Bye Eddie.” Buck heard Eddie walking behind him.

They were at the front door as Buck heard Eddie whisper once he closed it behind them.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Buck saw Eddie eyebrow rise as he turned.

“You don’t have to.”

“You didn’t answer the question. You deflected Buck.”

“I.” Fuck it. “Yeah.”

Eddie drew closer kissing buck gently on his porch. Buck welcomed his exploitative tongue as it came to meet his own.

Their foreheads came to rest against each other.

“It’s nice knowing you feel it too.” Eddie said pulling away to look at buck’s eyes.

“It’s hard not to. I was just. Scared I guess.” Buck admitted.

“I was scared too. But I’m also scared of what we’re missing on top of what we might lose.” Eddie said hoping this was the right thing. It felt right.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. I care a lot about what we have too.”

Buck turned to go to his jeep. He’d be smiling the whole drive.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189691436383/2-hot-chocolate-burnt-tongue-tender-kiss-music


End file.
